


Philbur Oneshot Book

by fynci



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, drabble-style prompts/short threads, highly stylized from twitter, kinks as chapter names, oneshot book, tags in work, they’re both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynci/pseuds/fynci
Summary: this is a collection of philbur works I originally wrote on Twitter than an anon requested I transfer here—personally oneshot books aren’t my favorite so I’m trying to keep tagging to a bare minimum, & everything will be tagged within chapter titles, or more specifically to works posted if necessary& another disclaimer: these prompts will still be heavily stylized as they came from Twitter, so they might not be as well edited or what you typically see in a fic here!!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. softer/more vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! welcome to this collection of philbur threads and prompts. these all came from my Twitter @fynciii, and an anon requested I post them here!! I didn’t want to clog up the tag with a bunch of shorter prompts though, hence this collection, but let me know if you’d like me to post any of these anyway, and I’ll see what I can do! 
> 
> also feel free to send me requests through comments here, or to my CuriousCat, where you can include any ship, and I’ll see what I can do! http://curiouscat.qa/finningay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of softer/more vanilla prompts/threads, as originally posted on Twitter!!

👾 dom Phil, subtop Wilbur 👾

Wilbur’s slowly pushing his cock into Phil & he’s whining loudly. It feels so fucking good but he’s got to be a good boy, he’s gotta be good for Phil.

Finally he has all of his dick in and he’s trembling on top of Phil, and Phil’s just smiling at him, trying to get adjusted while combing a hand through Wilbur’s hair. “Such a good boy for me Wil.”

Wilbur just whines and he collapses against Phil’s chest, hugging him as best he can while he’s still trembling. “Phil please, please Phil, I want-I want to move, can I fuck you please, please, I’ll be your good boy!”

Phil fucking loves to see Wilbur like this, pretty boy falling apart as he’s in him, trembling and begging, nearly crying into his chest. “Such a good boy, Wilbur, come on, you can fuck me now.”

Wilbur pushes himself back up and immediately starts fucking back into Phil. It’s not long before he’s setting a fast and brutal pace and Phil grabs his hair harshly, ripping out a loud moan from Wilbur but also making him stop for a second. “Slow down baby boy.” Wilbur whines and obediently starts fucking into Phil slower. Phil feels like being just a little bit sadistic because he wants Wil to fall apart so he tells him “slower.”

Wilbur looks at him pitifully but complies, fucking into him so slowly that each of them can feel every inch of Wil’s cock moving in him. Wilbur keeps whining, and he doesn’t stop, panting because this is almost more overwhelming than the quick pace, each of them forced to feel every single detail. And it’s not long before Wilbur’s crying as he fucks into him, and it’s then Phil takes pity on him, telling Wil he can fuck into him faster, just as long as he doesn’t start too fast.

“Good boy Wil, just like that, fuck into me, you’re doing so perfect, such a good baby boy.” Wilbur moans and fucks into him faster. Phil starts stroking his cock as Wil fucks into him, and it’s not long before they’re both cumming, pretty little boy once again collapsing onto Phil’s chest, all sticky with his cum.

“So good Wil but come on baby, we’ve gotta get up and get a shower soon or you’re going to have a conniption fit when you wake up.” Wil whines, waving around his hand until Phil slides his fingers into it instead of answering, face still tightly pressed into his chest. “Okay we can cuddle for a little while.”


	2. daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of prompts/threads with daddy kink, as originally posted on Twitter!!

👾 dom Wilbur, a little bit of overstimulation 👾

Wil’s pounding into Phil, fucking him into the mattress, and filling him up so goddamn well. Phil’s already been moaning and cursing and begging, filter completely gone as Wil fucked into him harder.

Wil loved Phil begging, it was so fucking hot. And he loved to be begging for Phil as well, but there was just something about taking apart the older, normally so seemingly put together man.

Wil pulled out and aimed for Phil’s prostate, knowing he found it when Phil shouted, fingernails digging into Wil’s back. “Ah, daddy please!”

Wil froze for a second, pressed up against Phil’s prostate as he processed what Phil said. That was the last thing he would’ve ever expected Phil to say, but holy shit was it hot. Phil whined, seeming to question why Wil had stopped and then finally processing what he said, eyes widening.

“Fuck Phil, you’re so good, you’re so good for daddy, holy fuck,” Wil responded before Phil could have a crisis, immediately hammering back into Phil’s prostate.

“Da-daddy fuck!!” If Phil’s filter was gone before, it was completely broken now, babbling and begging nonsense as Wil fucked into him. “Daddy fuck, holy fuck it feels so good please, fuck, daddy, fuck, please,”

Wil wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock, pumping it quickly as he fucked into Phil hard and fast. It wasn’t long before Phil was coming, with a cry of daddy, and Wil slipped back into Phil all the way, fucking him and chasing his own release. Phil had said before he didn’t mind the overstimulation, and he just desperately clung onto Wil’s back as Wil fucked him into the floor, crying and begging with little cries of “daddy please, ah fuck!”

* * *

👾 dom Wilbur 👾

Phil and Wilbur having sex & in the middle of it as Phil just has Wilbur falling apart under him, Wilbur cries out daddy, and he freezes as soon as he realizes, embarrassed and unsure how Phil’s gonna react but Phil’s just like that’s okay & he just rolls with it like “oh so you wanna be good for daddy eh?”

Wil keens and just starts begging again. “Daddy please fuck, I wanna be so good for you, so good for you, please please just let me cum!”

* * *

👾 dom Wilbur 👾

Phil being desperate and begging to be touched, he just wants to be a good boy, and fuck, maybe he’s the one that cries out daddy sometime!!!

Phil accidentally cries out daddy as Wilbur’s fucking him really good, filling him up so well it’s overwhelming, & Wilbur’s shocked but it sends a pang of arousal through him, and he starts fucking Phil harder.

“Yeah you gonna be such a good boy for daddy, Phil? Gonna be a good boy for me?” and Phil moans, his nails digging harder into Wilbur’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! these all came from my Twitter @fynciii, and an anon requested I post them here!! I didn’t want to clog up the tag with a bunch of shorter prompts though, hence this collection, but let me know if you’d like me to post any of these anyway, and I’ll see what I can do!  
> also feel free to send me requests through comments here, or to my CuriousCat, where you can include any ship, and I’ll see what I can do! http://curiouscat.qa/finningay


	3. painplay/sadomasochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of prompts/threads with painplay or sadomasochism, as originally posted on Twitter!!

“Phil come on, slap me pleasee.” Wilbur was whining and he knew he sounded so fucking desperate right now but he needed it. He wanted it so bad.

“I don’t know about this Wil,” Phil was hesitant, he didn’t want to hurt Wil, but fuck he sounded so pretty with the way he was whining and begging right now. “Phil pl—“ Phil cut him off with a slap to the cheek.

It turns out he didn’t need to be worried about hurting Wil, as he immediately let out the loudest moan, hand coming up to his face afterwards with a dopey little smile. “Good Phil, now slap me again, please,”

* * *

👾 dom Phil, spanking, degradation , brief exhibitionism kink & Techno mention at the end 👾

Maybe Phil had been thinking about this for a little while after he discovered Wil liked getting slapped, and Wil was acting out one night—generally being a menace and messing with Phil. Phil absolutely loved the man but he was tired, and this was the perfect time to try out his plan.

Wil’s happy Phil’s finally going to give him attention, not catching the hint of a change of tone in his voice, and so he’s confused when Phil suddenly forces him over his lap, hand cradled over his ass.

Phil gives him a quick warning, all of a “tell me if you don’t like this, sweetheart”, before he brings his hand down against Wil’s ass and Wil yelps. It wasn’t that he was really hurt, he was still clothed and everything but he wasn’t expecting it. “I love you Wil, but can’t you be a good boy for me for five minutes? It’s come to me literally spanking you like a child to get you to behave.”

“Phil?” Wil didn’t know what he was asking for, he didn’t want him to stop, but he also didn’t want Phil to be mad at him either.

“Shhh, shhh take your punishment like a good boy, Wil.” Phil spanked him again, but added in a softer, quieter voice, “but don’t worry, I’m not actually mad at you Wil. Just thought you’d like this.”

Wil whined, pressing his ass back up against Phil’s hand. “What, this isn’t enough for you? What a little slut.” Wil whimpered, and Phil reached around and unbuttoned and unzipped Wil’s pants, pulling down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. He ran his hand along Wil’s ass first, getting him used to it so he didn’t expect it when Phil brought his hand back down.

“P-Phil!” The motion forced Wil’s dick against Phil’s clothed thigh, and his cry turned into more of a moan as he was hit with the pain and pleasure all at once.

“Count for me baby,” Phil wanted to hear Wil’s voice completely fucking wrecked, and it seemed like he was gonna get that sooner rather than later because Wil let out a first, shaky little “one”.

“Good boy Wil.” Phil spanked Wil again and again and it wasn’t long before he was sobbing as he moaned, desperately rutting against Phil’s thigh as he spanked him, begging for more.

“P-please Phil,,” Wil felt so pathetic, getting off like this, spanked while he humped his boyfriend’s clothed thigh, but god he fucking loved it, the humiliation of it all just got him off more.

No one would walk in on them like this, but could you just imagine if Techno, or anyone else saw him like this? Wil almost wanted it, he wanted Tech to come in and call him a slut as Phil spanked him and called him a good boy.

Fuck, he was such a good pathetic little slut, “such a good little pathetic boy please,” he sobbed.

“My good boy, so pathetic, getting off on my thigh while I spank you.”

“Phil please,,”

* * *

👾 dom Phil, spanking, degradation 👾

Maybe Wil asked for it, maybe Phil’s punishing him for something he did, like maybe Wil was being ridiculous on stream that day and Phil decided to punish him for it (though we all know he loves his tangents as much as we do).

And now Phil’s got Wilbur bent over his lap and he’s spanking him, Wilbur letting out little noises with each slap, and eventually he’s begging “please”, shifting on Phil’s lap.

At first, Phil just thought the begging and shifting just meant it hurt, and Wil was trying to get out of the punishment, and he chastises him for it. “You asked for this Wilbur,” he reminds him, but then he adds softly, “but remember, you can use your safe word for me to stop if you need to, I won’t be disappointed or upset with you.”

Wilbur nods and shifts again, and with the brief pause, Phil finally notices that Wilbur’s hard and as he’d been moving, he’d actually been using Phil’s leg to get off for the past couple minutes. “Are you getting off on this Wilbur? On me punishing/spanking you? what a little slut.”

Wilbur moans as Phil runs his hand over his ass, desperately pressing his cock against Phil’s leg. “Please Phil, p-please I need—“

“Use your words Wil, come on, tell me, what do you need?”

“A-ah I need you to spank me, please.” Wilbur doesn’t want to admit it at first and so when he does it’s all quiet and hushed and embarrassed, and he’s going all red. 

“What a good boy, what a good little slut for me.” Phil brings his hand down on Wil’s ass again, hard, and Wil lets out the sluttiest little moan, grinding against Phil’s thigh. Phil keeps spanking him as he whines and moans and begs for more, tears falling down his face but it feels so good, rutting against Phil’s thigh as he begs for more, sobbing out please and Phil, and just hoping Phil knows what he means.

Phil can tell when Wil’s getting close and he spanks him and yanks his head back by his hair, making Wil cum. Wil’s shaking with the aftermath, ass stained red and pretty tears still falling down his cheeks, come strewn across Phil’s thigh and his stomach.

Phil leans Wil up and hugs him, pushing him into a more comfortable position as he runs his hands through his hair, petting Wilbur. “You’re such a good boy Wil, you did so well for me and I’m so proud of you.” Wilbur’s smiling at him all prettily, looking so fucked out and just fucking wrecked. “And you look fucking gorgeous right now.”

“What about you Phil? Can I-I wanna make you feel good too.” Phil’s painfully hard but he doesn’t wanna force Wil, or push him either direction. “Only if you really want to/feel up to it Wil.”

Wilbur gets down on his knees and sucks Phil off, humming as he sucked on the tip of his cock and licked it before actually taking Phil as far into his mouth as he could comfortably, using his hand for the rest. It doesn’t take long for Phil to come, and if he thought Wil looked gorgeous wrecked before, he looked even more wrecked now, a little bit of cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth. “You’re such a good and pretty boy for me Wil, holy shit.”

“Give me a sec and we’ll get a shower soon, yeah? You’re such a good boy for me Wil, so good.” Wil’s smiling and they cuddle a little bit and laugh before getting a shower together, and who knows, & maybe Wil makes a joke about how his ass is gonna hurt and Phil should do something about it, and maybe something comes from that afterwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! these all came from my Twitter @fynciii, and an anon requested I post them here!! I didn’t want to clog up the tag with a bunch of shorter prompts though, hence this collection, but let me know if you’d like me to post any of these anyway, and I’ll see what I can do!  
> also feel free to send me requests through comments here, or to my CuriousCat, where you can include any ship, and I’ll see what I can do! http://curiouscat.qa/finningay


	4. solo/masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of prompts/threads with masturbation, as originally posted on Twitter!!

👾 implied sub Wilbur, Wilbur masturbating, choking, degradation  👾

“Phil, Phil please, ahh fuck god—god want you to hurt me, want you to break me and destroy me so badly please, fuck!” Wilbur’s squirming on the bed, head thrown back as he just twitches with how turned on he is, scrambling to unzip his pants and pull out his dick.

He wraps his one hand around his dick and the other around his neck, whining and still begging, letting out these breathy little moans of “please, holy shit please, want you to hurt me, fuck god I need it so bad—“

He squeezes his neck, being careful, but fuck at the touch, his eyes flutter shut, crossing even under his eyes, and his mouth is open, panting “fuck, please—“

He lets go of his neck when it doesn’t feel like enough anymore and his hand shoots to his thigh, nails digging in as he strokes his cock. He’s whining and moaning and fuck he looks like a mess already, just jerking off but he keeps shifting on the bed, shifting and moving because fuck he needs more.

He fucks up into his own hand, whines becoming increasingly more desperate and needy, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he bites into his arm, moaning loudly because fuck yes, fuck please, that’s what he wants, he needs more please.

He bites down harder as soon as he remotely starts to get used to the pain and fuck it’s overwhelming but it feels so fucking good he loves it, he could stay like this forever please, and it’s not long before he’s cumming, sobbing around his arm in his mouth and falling limp on the bed.

He lets his arm fall to the bed, giving it one last little bite, and fuck that’s gonna bruise & hurt tomorrow but he couldn’t care less, he loved it, and it’s just a little reminder of when he felt good.

Fuck Phil’s gonna ask about it tomorrow if not tonight, and maybe he’ll just know, know how much of a pretty little painslut Wilbur was being, and maybe he’d get him off like that tomorrow, hurt his pretty boy and leave him all marked up, covered in scratches and bruises. “‘m your good boy Phil” Wil murmurs, smiling as he nuzzles into the pillow he’s holding, curling up to fall asleep there and wait until Phil gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! these all came from my Twitter @fynciii, and an anon requested I post them here!! I didn’t want to clog up the tag with a bunch of shorter prompts though, hence this collection, but let me know if you’d like me to post any of these anyway, and I’ll see what I can do!  
> also feel free to send me requests through comments here, or to my CuriousCat, where you can include any ship, and I’ll see what I can do! http://curiouscat.qa/finningay


	5. sfw prompts/threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of sfw prompts/threads, as originally posted on Twitter!!

👾  includes Techno  👾

Techno and Phil both really love to listen to Wilbur sing—they always love when he always practices with his guitar near them, or whenever they stumble upon him somewhere singing softly as he plays—it’s so nice and lovely and comforting and it’s their favorite.

They also love whenever Wilbur’s listening to something as he’s doing something around the house—singing really loudly if he’s into it, and even if it’s not perfect, they love it and him and they just love that he’s enjoying himself so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! these all came from my Twitter @fynciii, and an anon requested I post them here!! I didn’t want to clog up the tag with a bunch of shorter prompts though, hence this collection, but let me know if you’d like me to post any of these anyway, and I’ll see what I can do!  
> also feel free to send me requests through comments here, or to my CuriousCat, where you can include any ship, and I’ll see what I can do! http://curiouscat.qa/finningay


End file.
